Pergamino En Blanco
by LUNA-NIS
Summary: Un FF, d fin d año. El pergamino esta en blanco, ... mi vista se perdió en mis pensamientos y el tiempo mientras observaba el campo de Quidditch cubierto por la blanca nieve desierto … sin ti


Disclaimer : Harry Potter y su mágico mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, los derechos son de la Warner, no escribo esta historia con fines de lucro simplemente, por diversión de una fanática con la idea de que a los demás poterfans, les guste

Hola: este One-shot, me salió mientras escuchaba un disco lleno de canciones románticas tiradas al suicidio, primero iba a ser como un diario pero me agrado mas la idea de un carta, esta escrito con los pensamientos de la castaña ...todo lo piensa, incluso los comienzos de la carta, no tiene Flash Back's pero lo que esta **"negrita"** es lo que se dijo y ella recuerda textualmente. En fin léanlo espero que les guste ...

**Un Pergamino En Blanco**

Hoy quise escribir una carta, una carta que contara lo que hay en mi corazón, así que me fui a mi rincón preferido de la biblioteca, aquel en el que puedo estudiar con mas tranquilidad, aquel que esta cerca de aquella ventana, donde durante el día los rayos del sol se filtran, donde durante la tarde cuando comienza a oscurecer las estrellas se asoman, _donde si es un domingo puedo perder mi vista en el campo de Quidditch mientras te miro entrenar, y dar indicaciones al equipo, con esa sonrisa en los labios, que me indica que sobre esa escoba mientras vuelas, olvidas todo, ... volar, como un espíritu libre, así eres tu,.. libre, pero te sientes atrapado en una jaula que ha estado bajo llave desde que tenias un año de edad. Por que tus ojos dicen eso, cada año te has enfrentado a tantas cosas, te he visto crecer, madurar, ... sufrir_

El pergamino esta en blanco, ... mi vista se perdió en mis pensamientos y el tiempo mientras observaba el campo de Quidditch cubierto por la blanca nieve desierto ... tan frió como me siento yo sin ti, ...hace tanto que no me pierdo en tu verde mirada, pero quiero ... necesito escribirte, así que miro una ves mas el pergamino ... como comenzar?

_Hola :_

_Como has estado? .. .._

No ... así no, por que tu estado anímico es predecible

_Hola :_

_Te extraño tanto_

No, así tampoco ... mi estado anímico es irrelevante

_Hola : _

_Me extrañas?_

No, ... dudo siquiera que te quede tiempo para acordarte de mi,

_Hola: _

_Como esta ella?_

Increíblemente cierto, ... a pesar de que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ella ...

_Hola : _

_Ron me ha contado que Ginny sigue en coma_

Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, ... una ves me contó que te amaba incluso desde antes de conocerte, ... como decirle que yo también me había enamorado de ti desde que tome aquel libro de _"grandes eventos del siglo" _claro que yo era solo una niña, una niña solamente un año mayor que ella, pero me había enamorado del héroe del que todos hablaban, del que escribían en los grandes libros, del niño que vivió ... era una ilusión, solamente un sueño, ... y entonces te conocí en el expreso y me dije, ... **"es solo un niño como cualquier otro",** recuerdo que te odiaba, ... tu y Ron eran un dolor de cabeza, pero se arriesgaron por mi, aquel día cuando se enfrentaron a ese troll, ... por mi, cuando reaccione en lo que habían hecho olvide completamente el hecho de que había estado llorando horas a causa de los dos, eso .. .paso a segundo plano

_Hola :_

_Ron dice que deberíamos reunirnos para recordar viejos tiempos _

Reunirnos? No lo creo, no seria muy honesto de parte mía, además no creo poder soportar el volver a verte, el ver tus ojos, simplemente no podría

_Hola : _

_Sabes Hogwarts no ha cambiado nada_

El comedor está adornado como siempre, pero creo que en esta ocasión Hagrid se esmero en los pinos navideños seguramente Grwap le ayudo a arrancarlos ... Ron me pregunto el otro día, por que acepte el trabajo de profesora de pociones en el colegio, ... no le respondí, o si? ... Ho si, ahora lo recuerdo, le dije: "**No pude decirle que no a la profesora Mcgonagall**", pero la verdad acepte el trabajo, por que en cada rincón del colegio puedo verte, cada pasillo cuenta una historia diferente, ... una mirada, una caricia, una sonrisa ...

_Hola: _

_Estoy atrapada_

Atrapada en este sentimiento que no puedo dejar, que no puedo olvidar, ... aun no se como paso, éramos solo amigos, pero cuando me di cuanta de que me había enamorado de Harry James Potter y no del niño que vivió, simplemente calle, calle mientras en cuarto año me decías que te gustaba Cho Chang aquella chica de Ravenclaw un año mayor que tu, calle cuando en sexto año, besaste a Ginny en la sala común frente a todos ... frente a mi. Saliste con ella tomada de la mano, y yo desaparecí y me oculte en mi habitación, cerré mis doseles y después de asegurarme de haber puesto un hechizo silenciador para que Parvati y Lavander no pudieran escucharme, ... comencé a llorar, lloraba por que sabia que lo de Ginny, no seria pasajero o simplemente una ilusión como con Cho, aunque en esa ocasión no me contaste nada por lo que me sorprendí demasiado, pero bueno, después de todo yo la aconseje le dije: que fuera mas ella, que hiciera su vida, y no estuviera al pendiente de lo que hacías o dejabas de hacer, funciono, ... ese consejo lo aplique en mi misma, pero yo era mas amiga tuya que Ginny, además nunca pude dejar de preocuparme por ti, año tras año

_Hola :_

_Te extraño tanto_

No, eso ya lo había pensado, de hecho pienso en eso tanto, desde hace tanto que me es imposible olvidarlo, ...

_Hola: ... ..._

Quisiera, poder escribirte que te amo, que te extraño, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, que quisiera que estuvieses a mi lado y no al de ella, es egoísta, suena egoísta y por eso no lo puedo escribir, pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensarlo, así como ... tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso, encontramos todos los Orcruxes, pero Voldemort parecía saberlo, parecía sentirlo, ... no puedo dejar de pensar que cuando llegamos por el séptimo ella ya estaba tendida en el piso, ... inconsciente, y aunque por fin pudiste eliminarlo, aunque la profecía culmino, quedando solo uno de ustedes vivo ...

_Hola :_

_En mis noches de soledad escucho tu vos_

Si, aun la escucho. Cuando me dijiste que tenias miedo, que si hubiera muertomientras recuperabala copa de Humplepuff jamás te lo hubieras perdonado y cuando Ron nos dejo solos me dijiste que me amabas ... recuerdo que retrocedí asustada aun sentada en la cama, por que estabas demasiado cerca de mi, recuerdo pensar que era un sueño, solo un sueño, ... recuerdo que me seguiste en ese recorrido y volviste a acercar tu rostro al mío, ... recuerdo ...

_Hola : _

_Recuerdo ese beso, el primero ... el que se tatuó en mis labios, en mi alma y en mi corazón _

En mi mente esta grabada esa promesa de amor que no se cumplió, ... que jamás se cumplirá, me besaste, te correspondí y nos dimos cuenta por primera ves que siempre nos habíamos amado, que no sabíamos cuando comenzó, pero sabíamos que ya nada seria lo mismo yo no estaba segura, Ginny era, o es? Mi mejor amiga, no le podía hacer eso, llevaba años siendo su confidente mientras me decía que se derretía por tu sonrisa que se perdía en tu mirada, mientras dentro de mi pasaba lo mismo, pero calle, ... Tu me decías que hablarías con ella, que ya no era tu novia, que eso había acabado al finalizar sexto, ...

_Hola :_

_Este amor en silencio me quema por dentro_

En silencio, como el mas preciado de los secretos ... como un veneno que mata día a día. Secreto, ese fue el pacto hasta que hablaras con ella, ... hasta entonces seria un amor a puerta cerrada, donde nadie mas entraría, donde nada mas hacia falta ...

_Hola :_

_Esta vida es como la de un títere manejada por los hilos del destino_

Es acaso el destino? O simplemente mala suerte? Creo que nunca lo sabré

_Hola :_

_El tiempo sigue pasando y simplemente no puedo liberar tu recuerdo _

O no quiero? Por que tu recuerdo es lo único que puedo decir es mío. Ginny y tu fueron ingresados a San Mungo inmediatamente, Ron y yo no tuvimos consecuencias graves, y tu tenias demasiadas heridas, estuviste en el área de Cuidados Especiales "_daños provocados por hechizos_" cuarta planta ... aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, también recuerdo esa angustia que sentí cuando los sanadores dijeron que tu y Ginny estaban graves, afortunadamente recuperaste el conocimiento a los dos días, y te dieron de alta a la semana

_Hola :..._

Estaba sola en la habitación, Ron había ido a preguntar por Ginny, pero yo no me quise separar de ti y entonces abriste los ojos, en ese momento supe que estarías bien y la tranquilidad regreso a mi corazón, me acerque a la cama, aun con lagrimas en los ojos ... no podías hablar tenias un respirador mágico que te lo impedía, ... pero nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos dijimos tanto en ese silencio, ambos parecíamos aliviados de que el otro estuviera bien, ... buscaste mi mano y la apretaste con fuerza cuando dije que iría por el sanador, ...yo uní mis manos a la tuya y respondí de la misma manera, a decir verdad no quería ir por el sanador, solo quería que el mundo parara, pero eso fue imposible ...

_Hola : _

_Ya oscureció, la biblioteca esta vacía y por la ventana puedo ver a la Luna adornada con las estrellas como aquella noche, en la que fui tuya, en la que fuiste mío, en la que fuimos uno mismo _

"**Bañada bajo la luz de la luna, a mi lado, esto es lo que quiero, te quiero a ti, te amo,**" ... Esas fueron tus palabras esa noche, " **nunca me quiero separar de ti**" esas palabras están grabadas en mi mente, y cada noche las recuerdo, sobretodo en noches como esta ... como aquella ...

El blanco pergamino se ha manchado no pude evitar que una lagrima cayera en el, algo transparente del que solo quedo un recuerdo, ... como tu, una mancha que marco su existencia, como los tatuajes trasparentes de mi piel, donde me acariciaste ... donde me besaste ... donde aun puedo sentirte

_Hola :_

_Escribir esta carta es difícil _

Si, es muy difícil hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero simplemente no se como, ... Ron entro en la habitación, con lagrimas en los ojos, pero se alegro al verte despierto, no le pareció extraño verme llorar a mi a tu lado, ... tomados de las manos, entonces reaccione "**acaba de despertar**" "**iré por el sanador**" dije, y salí de la habitación, me encontré con una sanadora, y le dije que habías despertado, ... ella se alejo y me tope con Fleur, ella aun llevaba heridas de la batalla y tenia un brazo vendado, parecía triste, pálida? Me acerque a ella, quien simplemente me vio "**Ginny esta en coma**" fue lo único que me dijo yo tuve que sentarme ... no podía creerlo "**Bill esta destgozado como esta Hagy?**" pero yo no podía responder me había quedado sin habla, había estado tan feliz de verte despertar que me sentí culpable por no recordar a Ginny, incluso por no preguntarme por que Ron había regresado con lagrimas en los ojos si cuando se había ido estaba triste, preocupado, pero no había llorado

_Hola :_

_Se que te dije en mi ultima carta que no me escribieras_

Desde ese día en San Mungo han pasado tres años, tres años en los que estoy en este colegio, otra vez, tres años en los que no te veo, ... y sin embargo estas en todas partes

Cuando me pude recuperar me levante y me dirigí a tu habitación, el sanador te había quitado el respirador mágico, pero aun no podías hablar, solo susurrar, el sanador te daba indicaciones pero tu mirada se encontró una ves mas con la mía, y nos dimos cuenta, ... Ron ya te lo había dicho ... yo ya me había enterado ... en silencio te dije adiós y desaparecí tras la puerta

_Hola : _

_Este día te quise escribir por que precisamente hoy es aniversario de aquella noche en la que fui tuya, en la que estabas a mi lado, había pensado que esta noche era como aquella, la luna esta ahí, y las mismas estrellas iluminan el cielo, pero me equivoque esta noche no es como aquella, yo estoy en la biblioteca, ... sola ... sin ti ... y tu estas con ella ..._

Fui a la habitación de Ginny, ahora era ella quien estaba conectada a un respirador, se veía tan tranquila, parecía dormida, ... la señora Weasley estaba inconsolable y me abrazo apenas entre al lugar, ... su esposo la saco, supongo que para dejarnos solas ... "**Perdón**" le dije al acercarme a la cama, a decir verdad no se si me escuchaba, "**me enamore, he estado enamorada de el tanto tiempo ... pero calle**", las lagrimas salían por mis ojos, yo sabia que ya habían terminado, pero también sabia que ella te amaba, "**Perdón**" volví a decirle, "**no, fue así, como esperaba que te enteraras, pero te pido perdón ahora, por que también vine a despedirme**", y así, le dije adiós a ella también ...

Me sorprendí mucho al encontrarme con la profesora Mcgonagall fuera de la habitación, pero mas me sorprendí cuando me hizo una pregunta "**Se va?**" ... Yo solo guarde silencio, y me pregunte cuanto había escuchado pero no me atreví a preguntarle "**Si**" fue lo único que respondí, ... "**Eso será una lastima, venia a proponerle un puesto de docente en el colegio**" ... bien eso lleno de sorpresas ese encuentro, "**en que materia?**" quise saber, ... a decir verdad con la muerte de mis padres no tenia mas que lo que me habían dejado, que no era mucho, ... trabajo era lo que necesitaba, "**Pociones, de su generación usted es la que saco el EXTASIS mas alto en la materia pero tendrá que graduarse primero**", lo cual solo basto, con una prueba ante el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos y de esa forma acepte el puesto, al estar en estado de interna en el colegio, me ha ayudado bastante, ... los profesores pueden elegir si duermen en el castillo o solo asisten a sus clases, pero el estar aquí a sido mejor, ...

_Hola: _

_No puedo evitar preguntarme como estarás?_

Por medio de Ron me entero de cómo esta Ginny ... y de cómo estas tu, pero se que no es lo mismo. El nunca dejo de visitarme todos los fines de semana, ni de insistir en que fuera su novia, finalmente el año pasado le dije que si, no es tan difícil ... solo lo veo los fines de semana, y se ha portado tan lindo con migo, ... lo quiero, si ... pero no lo amo, me contó tu reacción al enterarte de nuestro noviazgo, dijo que parecías triste, "**seguramente lo he hecho sentir mal por Ginny, pero no deja de visitarla todos los días cuando salimos de la academia de Aurología, no pierde las esperanzas**" ... ... "**en todo este tiempo no han descubierto que hechizo le lanzaron, simplemente no despierta, mis hermanos han sugerido desconectarla pero mama y el se rehúsan a hacerlo y papá no puede contradecirlos, a pesar de que a veces parece apoyar los argumentos de mis hermanos**" ... "**deberías visitarla, salir de Hogwarts y de Hosgmade**" suele decirme, pero siempre respondo igual: "**desde aquí pido todos los días, por que ella despierte, pero no creo soportar verla tendida en una cama**" no ha sido difícil, Ron dice siempre que el siente lo mismo, y durante vacaciones y navidad, solo le digo que "**no es lo mismo sin mis padres**" ...y me disculpo con la señora Weasley cada año, cuando me escribe invitándome a la madriguera, finalmente el año pasado desde que somos _"novios" _el pasa las vacaciones en el castillo

_Hola :_

_Se que mañana es tu graduación, Ron a insistido tanto para que asista, no se como he podido decirle que no, ... creo que le dije que tenia que preparar los exámenes _

Preparar los exámenes, ... que están hechos desde hace meses, me dijo que ambos se graduaran con honores, ... Quisiera ir y felicitarte personalmente, ... pero no puedo, ...

La señora Pince ha venido a avisarme que cerrara en media hora, y yo aun no he podido escribirte esta carta ...

_Hola :_

_Esta Navidad no solo la volveré a pasar sin ti, sin ver tus ojos o disfrutar tu sonrisa, también daré un paso que cambiara mi vida ..._

Si, ... esta navidad, ... cuando vuelva a ver a Ron responderé a esa pregunta que me hizo hace un mes, ... le pedí tiempo y el tiempo paso, no ha sido una decisión fácil, pero creo que será lo mejor ...

Hola:

Creo que esta carta es una forma de decirte adiós... una despedida, ... mientras el año llega a su fin mas profundo tratare de enterrarte en mi corazón ...

Si, adiós para tratar de empezar con este nuevo año, una nueva etapa en mi vida, ... dejando tu recuerdo y mi soledad en el pasado. ... en mi pasado

_Hola :_

_Ron me ha pedido que me case con el, aun no estoy segura de por que le diré que si, pero sentí la necesidad de contártelo, Ann Landers dijo : " Nadie ha podido vivir su vida hacia atrás. Mira hacia delante : allí es donde está el futuro" ... y no se si mi futuro es con Ron, pero si que no podré vivirlo, mientras tenga tu recuerdo en mi, ... pero también se que jamás podré deshacerme de el como quisiera, simplemente lo guardare en lo mas profundo, ... se que te amo, que te amare siempre, .. se que lo sabes, pero el destino se encargo de separarnos, o fue acaso que nunca estuvimos realmente juntos, Este amor es un secreto que esta dentro de mi, que jamás morirá, se que te extrañare todos los días, se que aunque este a su lado estaré sola, por que estaré sin ti, se que el tiempo pasara. Aun no he sido su mujer, le he dicho que necesito tiempo, que no estoy aun preparada, ...Se que seré su mujer, pero también se que siempre desde aquella noche seré solo tuya, _

_**Forever and ever always yours** _

_**Hermione **_

El pergamino aun esta en blanco, … siempre que me escribías quemaba tus cartas para que la debilidad no me ganara y terminara leyéndolas, pero sabia que habría un día en el que no podría quemarlas, por lo que te escribí pidiéndote, ... rogándote que ya no me escribieras y no volviste a hacerlo, por lo que seria injusto que ahora después de años, recibieras una carta mía, de cualquier forma Ron no tardara en darte la nueva noticia, talvez este tan contento que serás el primero en enterarte, ... es tarde y mañana tengo que aplicar exámenes, ... absorta en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta cuando me puse de pie y me acerque a la ventana para observar el campo de quiddich, cubierto por la blanca nieve, iluminado por la luna plateada, el único testigo de nuestro amor

-Buenas noches amor mío - le digo con la esperanza de que te llegue el mensaje

* * *

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, en una habitación de hospital, unos ojos verdes esmeralda miran la misma luna, deseando que su amada también la este viendo, Ron le dijo ayer que tenia que aplicar exámenes mañana así que a esta hora, estaría preparando los detalles de sus clases, pero no tardaría en irse a dormir, la conocía demasiado bien 

-Buenas noches amor mío ...- un ruido en la habitación le indica que la sanadora salió, después de su recorrido de guardia, Ginny lleva tres años, en esa cama, pero no pierde la esperanza -"_ella despertara, podré cumplir mi promesa y nuestro amor no será secreto jamás_"-el joven de la habitación se pierde en sus pensamientos, mientras regresa a la ventana para ver el cielo, esta cansado, pero no se dará por vencido, la nieve cubre los techos de Londres, por primera ves en ese invierno, como un recordatorio de que esa navidad será talvez una solitaria navidad, sin ella ... solo talvez pero con la esperanza albergada en el año que se aproxima ...

* * *

Hermione toma los libros que estaban sobre el escritorio y apaga la luz que un par de velas le brindaban, saliendo de su rincón favorito de la biblioteca dejando atrás un pergamino que permanecía sobre el escritorio, mientras es bañado por la luz de la luna, ... 

Un pergamino en blanco pero tatuado por la mancha de una lagrima

**Fin ...**

**O No?**

* * *

Que les pareció?... .plis necesito saberlo, espero les haya gustado, aunque esta un poco revuelto, bueno "poco" es poco pero ojala lo hayan entendido, si queda alguna duda lo responderé. Disfrute mucho escribirla y salió en solo una hora hasta la próxima 

Nos estamos leyendo

**Feliz Navidad a todos**

**Luna-Nis**

**San Luis Potosí, México 23Dic-2005 ****3:12 pm**


End file.
